Rememberance
by Raivyn
Summary: Roxas wakes up early and can't get back to sleep. On the way to Axel's room, he notices someone else. Not Yaoi.


_Author's Note: This is my first time writing anything worth posting. Forgive me if there is any oocness. I would really appreciate any comments and constructive criticism. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: KH and all its characters are not mine in any way shape or form, no matter how much I want them to be._

**Rememberance**

Roxas woke and stretched. He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 3:30 am. The young nobody sighed. He was oddly wide awake and doubted he could go back to sleep, but what else was there to do at this time of day? It was too early for Xaldin to be down making breakfast, way too early. Roxas didn't really like Xaldin anyways. He was a little too big, too tough.

So, the Key of Destiny sat up in his bed and stared at the opposite wall of his room. It wasn't a big room and there wasn't a whole ton of stuff in it. There was a bed with a little table beside it that held a lamp, clock, and bottle of water. Across the room was a TV with a Playstation2 and a GameCube, but that was only any fun when there were other people to play it with, Axel… or Namine.

Roxas stood and decided to go see if by some crazy chance Axel was up too. He got up and started walking down the long hallway where all the bedrooms were. Just as he was approaching VIII's door, something caught his attention. The young nobody turned to see that IX's door was slightly open. The softest music drifted out. He wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been paying such close attention.

With a step and a half backwards, he was able to see into Demyx's room. It was lit softly by a bluish light, an effect that proved to be created by a translucent blue covering for a desk lamp. The Melodious Nocturne was lying on his bed with headphones on, his lips moving with his favorite song. His sea-green eyes were closed, but he was clearly awake. The expression on his face was oddly distressed.

Roxas frowned. IX was remembering his heart. Everyone kind of had moments for this. All of the Organization had certain situations or things that reminded them of their hearts and the memory was enough to bring sadness. Or the memory of sadness. Or the flashback. Or whatever. Vexen had said something about that a while back but he didn't remember.

For some reason, Roxas didn't want to go back to his room. He wanted to find some way to comfort Demyx, but he had no clue what to do. He'd probably get mad at Roxas for spying anyways. Or not. Not Demyx. With a sigh, the young nobody pushed open the door and walked into the room. He sat down at the edge of the bed and Demyx's eyes immediately opened. For a moment he look surprised and almost afraid, then he saw who it was and a smile splashed across his face. His eyes though, were still oddly stormy.

"Hey, Roxas. What are you doing up? It's 3:30 in the morning?" He hastily turned off his CD player and set it aside.

"You're awake too?" This wasn't doing much, but what could he do to help?

"I suppose, but I'm not up and about, wandering into other people's rooms without permission," he pointed out, not angrily.

"Well yeah, but… I was gonna see if Axel was awake but then I saw your door was open and I wondered what you were up to and… yeah."

"Just listening to music."

Something in the Melodious Nocturne's eyes showed that he hadn't just been listening to music. Normally, Roxas would have believed he had just been listening to music- Demyx seemed the sort that would do so in the middle of the night- but his eyes now and his expression earlier made the young nobody wonder.

Roxas blinked. He wasn't really making any progress with what he had intended to do.

"Roxas, wanna go make some breakfast? We could make pancakes or something."

Roxas nodded, "Sure, if you want to."

Demyx rolled out of bed and pulled on his boots. "I'm always up for chocolate chip pancakes at four in the morning. We just have to make sure we're out of there before Xaldin chases us out. He doesn't like other people in his kitchen."

Noticing the still melancholy look in the Nocturne's eyes, Roxas said, "Actually, if you don't really want to…"

"What's the matter, don't like chocolate chip pancakes?" Demyx's voice was a little too hearty.

"No, no, pancakes are fine. It just looked like you were… remembering."

The older nobody paused in the process of pulling on a glove. His blue-green eyes became unfocused for a moment. "Yeah, I was…" He stared for a while longer. "But I think I'd prefer to be making chocolate chip pancakes." He gave a huge smile.

Roxas nodded, smiling too. It was hard not to. "Alright, then."


End file.
